


Nice

by trascendenza



Category: Northern Exposure
Genre: Character of Color, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-30
Updated: 2007-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Marilyn calmly looked up from her knitting.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Nice

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by isiscolo: Maggie has a Heroes-style superpower.

"Marilyn! Marilyn!" Maggie burst into Joel's office, feet sliding on the hardwood floor as her arms spread out to maintain her balance, face lit up with excitement.

Marilyn calmly looked up from her knitting.

"I have to show you something." Maggie, now steadied, walked forward, both her hands in front of you. "You're not going to _believe_ this." Her eyes were twinkling, and her face was split with a brilliant and bona fide Maggie O'Connell joyous grin of epic proportions.

Marilyn put down the knitting, resting her hands on the desk, folding them one over the other. She looked at Maggie and nodded once.

Maggie didn't need any more affirmation than that (and with Marilyn, she was unlikely to get it). She planted her feet squarely on the ground and stretched her hands farther out in front of her, cupping them and turning her wrists slowly so they rotated in loose circles in the space in front of her.

The air shimmered as if distorted by heat, liquid ripples moving through it, and then there was a sound akin to fabric or paper being quickly torn.

Marilyn watched placidly.

"Okay!" Maggie cried, her hair whipping around her face from the breeze being generated by the anomaly in front of her. "You can come through, now!"

The shimmering increased in intensity, and suddenly, Ed stepped through, appearing all at once as if he'd plopped right out of the ether. The distortion disappeared with a few last wisps, and Maggie lowered her arms, rubbing her hands against her thighs, beaming even more broadly.

"Wow," Ed said, looking around with simple wonderment, mouth hanging open. "That sure was something, Maggie."

Maggie looked at Marilyn, breathless. "Well? What do you think?"

"Nice." She smiled, Mona Lisa mysterious.

She picked up her knitting and started on the next row.


End file.
